¿Seguirás odiando tu trabajo, Alois?
by xcopelandx
Summary: No todo en el trabajo del rubio era tan malo. [One-Shot]


¡Hey, Hey, Hey! Agregué otro más a la colección. Discúlpenme si lo encuentran horrible. Es de madrugada y mis ojos se están cerrando. Nuevamente, esta es una de esas ideas que no me podía sacar de la cabeza. Puse mi mayor esfuerzo en él, pero creo que no fue suficiente. De igual manera, espero que lo disfruten (:

* * *

**¿Seguirás odiando tu trabajo, Alois?**

**.**

Alois se acomodó el gorrito obligatorio del trabajo y puso su mejor sonrisa falsa cuando unos niños se acercaron a la barra corriendo. Mascó de su chicle de fresa.

— ¡Buenas tardes!—Saludo efusivo un alegre chiquillo pelirrojo con pecas.

— Buenas Tardes. Bienvenido a la Pastelería Dylan. ¿Qué desea ordenar?

Alois detestaba su trabajo. No le gustaba atender constantemente a niños obesos además de caprichosos. Cuyos padres les daban 20 dólares para gastar en dulces o en otras cosas que un niño de primaria pueda comprar con eso. Definitivamente lo odiaba. Si no fuera por su padre, estaría ahora mismo en una fiesta.

— ¡Un pastel de Fresa! —la cara regordeta del niño se apoyó en la vitrina.

Alois suspiró buscando las pinzas y la caja. Cortó un pedazo y lo coloco en la caja.

—Espera…—lo detuvo el niño a media acción.—Dije: Un pastel de fresa. No un trozo.—infló sus mofletes y le reprochó con la mirada. Alois alzó una ceja.

_¿Qué diablos?_

— Espera, niño...—coloco una mano en la cintura y miró al crío con fastidio.—Un **pastel**tiene un costo de 50 dólares en **esta**pastelería. El más accesible. En cambio, un trozo de pastel tiene un costo de 15 dólares. Un precio muy accesible para un niño. ¿Cuánto dinero llevas, pecoso?

_Se supone que los niños vienen con solo 15 dólares o menos._

El niño frunció su nariz y Alois pensó inmediatamente en Ron Wesley.

— Tengo 100 dólares que pienso aprovechar.—el niño pelirrojo se colocó en la misma posición de Alois. En un gesto de superioridad, alzó una ceja como el rubio.

_¿100 Dólares?, ¿Dónde rayos están sus padres?_

— Mira, pequeño Ron…—comenzó. Riendo levemente de su ocurrencia.— ¿De dónde sacaste tanto dinero? O, ¿Acaso eres un ricachón sin saber en qué gastar su dinero?—sonrió cuando el pelirrojo frunció el ceño.

Si fuera un trabajo común. Ya lo hubieran despedido por insolente.

—…Si tú quieres **_Aprovechar tu dinero_**_, _lo mejor es que te vayas a comprar una revista pornográfica. Playboy, quizá. De esas que tienen chicas lindas desnudas.—colocó la caja con el trozo de torta en la barra. Frente al niño.—…Así que paga esos 15 dólares. Y ve a comprar la revista, adicional una película. Solo diles que es un regalo para tu abuelo.—le colocó un lazo alrededor de la caja. Adornándola obligatoriamente.—Luego ve a los videojuegos e impresiona a una linda chica friki.—finalizó. En un leve movimiento, empujó la caja hacia el niño. Este impresionado por el monólogo de Alois, Se carcajeó.

— ¡Eres impresionante, Onii-san! —sonrió ampliamente y depositó 30 dólares.—Toma, te dejo una propina. —Alois le guiño el ojo cómplice y tomo el dinero.

Pero como se trataba de Alois. Todo se le dejaba pasar. Su carácter es único. Y definitivamente no deja escapar ningún cliente sin que esté satisfecho. Ni uno.

Por eso esta tan bien respetado en su trabajo.

Y aun así odia su trabajo.

— Alois…—llamó Ciel. Ayudante de él tras la barra y compañero de universidad.

— ¿Hmmn?—sin mirarlo, siguió ordenando algunos dulces de la barra.

— El ambarino de lentes.—avisó mirándole burlonamente. Inmediatamente Alois soltó todo y se paró derecho. En el reflejo de la barra, se acomodó un mechón.

La campanilla de la puerta al ser abierta sonó y Claude apareció. Nuevamente hizo ruido al ser cerrada. El ambarino de lentes escudriño el lugar con la mirada y finalmente dio con Alois. A paso decidido se acercó hacia la barra. Alois sonrió.

Pero no todo era tan malo.

— Bienvenido.—habló con una sonrisa pícara. Miró de pies a cabeza al individuo.— ¿Se le ofrece algo, señor?—Se mordió el labio. Tratando de ser sensual. Lo logró. Detrás de él, Ciel le miró con una ceja alzada y conteniendo una risa.

Claude, con una pequeña sonrisa por el juego del rubio, arrancó un pedazo de papel de su libreta y anotó algo rápidamente. Alois se fijó en sus grandes y fuertes manos. En sus dedos alrededor del boli moviéndose al escribir. En su fina letra.

_¿Obsesión? No. ¿Enamorado? Quizá. ¿Qué era lindo y le atraía? Por supuesto._

— La verdad, llevó un tiempo observándole y sé que usted a mí también.—Alois dio un respingo al verse descubierto. Claude miró sus orbes azules y continuó:—Por lo tanto, he venido a pedirle una…cita, si se le podría llamar así. Aquí tiene la hora, el lugar, y mi número telefónico. Avíseme si asistirá, _Pequeña mariposa._

Tomó su mano y depositó un beso en ella. Sin apartar la mirada de Alois.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue. Dejando a un rubio consternado y emocionado.

— Vaya, ¿Ahora considerarías la idea de odiar tu trabajo?—bromeó Ciel.

Alois finalmente se giró hacia él y soltó una carcajada. Contagiosa, a decir verdad.

— Aun detesto esta mierda.—señalo su uniforme.—Pero si veo a ese papasote todos los días, definitivamente, no será tan aburrido venir aquí.

Porque Alois odiaba su trabajo. Realmente lo odiaba. Pero no era tan malo, ahora que Claude finalmente se le acercó. Estaría gustoso de ir a esa cita.

Así fuera peligroso.

* * *

**N/F: **¡Hola! Son las 4: 24 am. Y tengo los ojos como dos huevos fritos. Así que discúlpenme si lo encuentran aburrido y sin sentido. Pero tenía que subir algo más. Alois es mi personaje favorito, y no yo misma sé por qué. Así que tenía que escribir algo sobre él. ¡Hace mucho que no veo algo relativamente nuevo!

Ya saben, lo normal: Dejen un Review con su crítica, sugerencia, opinión, etc.


End file.
